shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shīdo Shīdo no Mi
The Shīdo Shīdo no Mi (Seed Seed Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the eater the ability to use seeds as a weapon. It was eaten by Melvin Rain, captain of the Rouge Pirates. Appearance The Shīdo Shīdo no Mi looks like an average sized banana. It is blue in colour and has black swirls. Strengths Once the Shīdo Shīdo no Mi is eaten, it gives the users a mouth (big enough to fit a seed) on each palm of the user. The point of the mouths is to shoot out seeds at the opponent. The seeds can give out a huge variety of attacks. From exploding into flames upon contact to cracking open and tangling the opponent in vines. Another strength is that depending on the attack, the attack will even work on opponents underwater (eg. Fishman). This fruit is also good for long-range and mid-range attacks. Weaknesses Although the Shīdo Shīdo no Mi is great in power, before the attack hits the opponent, it is just a simple seed. So, if there were to be an obstruction in the path to the opponent and the seed to were to hit it before it hits its target, then the attack will detonate before hitting it's target. Another weakness is that this fruit is completely lacking in defensive capabilities. This fruit is difficult to use in close combat. The user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage This fruit can be used to shoot powered seeds at opponent. Below is a list of attacks: *'Seed Flare: '''A single seed is shot at the opponent. Upon contact, it it explodes and bursts into flames. *'Seed Gatling: With both hands aimed at the opponent, a rapid fire of seeds are shot at the opponent from both hands and explodes and bursts into flames upon contact. *'Seed Ally: '''Shooting a seed into the ground and the seed will grow into a giant carnivorous plant that can be controlled by the user. *'Seed Spore: 'A seed is shot at the opponent, upon contact, it bursts open and a cloud of gas will put the opponent to sleep. *'Seed Stun: 'By shooting one or more seeds at the opponent, upon contact, the opponent will be temporarily paralyzed. By using more seeds, the opponent can be paralyzed for a longer period of time. *'Seed Cannon: '''Using the users own mouth, the user will shoot out a bigger seed and will have a more destructive effect of '''Seed Flare. *'Seed Flash: '''By shooting anywhere, the seed will work as a flash grenade. *'Seed Tangle: 'Shooting a single seed, upon contact, the seed will burst open and vines will tangle the opponent. *'Seed Shock: 'Shooting a single seed, upon contact, the seed will stick to the opponent and give out a huge shock. *'Seed Slime: 'Shooting out any number of seeds, upon contact, seeds will turn into slime and stick the opponent onto any solid object. *'Seed Stab: 'Shooting out a single seed, the seed will be shot at the opponent faster than the other attacks and will be shot through the opponent. *'Seed Mine: '''By setting a seed down on a surface and when the seed gets stepped on, it will explode. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit